Let Go
by Memorial Writer
Summary: A memorial story to A Cursed Monkey. May he rest in peace.


Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.

This is a memorial story. For the one and only Cursed Monkey. He passed away, and it was a tragic event for many. I cannot fathom how his family feels, but I did see him when he was alive. It was awful, and I can't clear my mind of that horrific scene.

This song may not be the best for this, but I always felt it as emotion provoking. So, I decided to use it. This is not just for him though. This is also for everyone whose affected deeply. It may portray well, it may not, but whatever the case is, I want no flames. No critisism. This isn't about getting better.

This is about honoring the fallen.

This is a Teen Titans story, because he was amazing in that show, and I felt like it was appropriate to send him out so. He isn't portrayed as a character, as there is no O.C, but instead, he is alike to Beast Boy.

The song is _Iridescent by Linkin Park_

This is for you Kai (A Cursed Monkey).

* * *

><p>A cold breeze rustled the blooming plants, perhaps causing them to rethink their arrival. Of course, they had no say, for it was genetics and habit that caused them to germinate, but one could not help but think that they would rather not sprout.<p>

However, it mattered not, for the city was empty. The large, metropolitan city, known widely as Jump City- home of the Teen Titans- was completely empty. Not a single car ran the streets, not the single ding from a store's door bell was heard, not even the quietest mumble was heard. The city, seemed dead.

_When you were standing in the wake of devestation_

_When you were waiting, on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now" _

_You were there, impossibly alone_

Even the landmark of the city- the Titans Tower was completely silent. The only sound heard, throughout the entire city line, was a soft weeping. But it was not just one, it was many. It was harmonious, as if it were a chorus, though, the tone was sad enough to bring someone to their knees.

No one would know what was going on, if they didn't watch the news. Which only read one single thing.

**We Will Miss You**

The loudest weeper, was not the emotional Tameranian, Starfire, who was so distraught, she feared she would permanently loose her flying ability. Though, at this point, she cared not. All she wanted, was to go back and stop this from happening. She was kidnapped, and never truly saw her parents. She shed no tears then, and none when even her teammate sacrificed herself. But now, she could not, and would not stop crying.

Nor was the loudest, Cyborg, perhaps the closest one to him. All of his robotic parts were undergoing diagnostic tests to discover the sudden failure of his parts. No robotic part would understand the level of emotion the man underneath was going through. He may live off electricity, but he was powered by his heart. And he wasn't sure if it was whole anymore. His mom may've died, and his father basically abandon him, but these tears came harder and faster then the ones shed for her. But he was not surprised. This loss, was one too great to handle.

Not surprisingly, the loudest was not Robin, though, one could not help but wonder if that was even the fearless Titan leader. The way his body was shaking and trembling, it would trick even the loyalest fan. His normally concealed eyes were uncovered, so hot tears could fall without any interference. And he made no objection or motion to stop, even as the first to start. He knew this level of grief was tied with the lose of his parents, and it honestly surprised him. But after a few seconds of thinking, he wasn't surprised. Because he'd just lost a brother.

No, the loudest weeper, was the unexpected one.

_Do you feel cold, and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but all the failure's all you've known_

_Remember all that sadness and frustration, and let it go_

_Let it go..._

Raven, standing now in front of the Titans, in front of her fallen comrade... in front of her teammate... in front of her love.

It had been not obvious, what she'd been feeling, but it had been there. And now, seeing his body lie in that hole...

She was completely torn.

Nothing in her entire life- not losing her mother, nor her father trying to kill her, not even the monks and Azar dying for her- had ever induced this much anguish. She was unsure of why at first, then slowly after mediation, and bitter crying, had she realized why.

She was in love. And the time was too late.

She wished immediately to tell him, to let him know. But there was no way possible. She could control magic, yes. But not re-create a dead one. That was not only far beyond her skill, but forbidden. The dead were not meant to return. They were meant to stay in their place assigned.

Whether it be heaven or hell, or someone else, unknown to humans, the passed spirits were not to leave.

And now, she was willing to break that law, just to see him again.

Standing in front of the Titans now, she felt all her emotions pouring out again. And she dropped to her knees, and let him know without words, that she missed him dearly.

_And in a burst of light, that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_With no one to catch you in their arms_

"We all know why we're here. To honor the one that made a difference in the end." Robin's voice was solid, and yet soft, portraying obvious distress. His mask securely on his face, he spoke with tears already in his eyes.

"I have never been one for sentimental words, and I don't wish to be. All I want to say, is 'thank you'. Without you, we would have never won. It was your plan, risky as it was, that got us the win, and saved the cities lives. I never exactly knew how to define hero, but now I do. You are the only example of a hero. The only. Thank you, for everything."

Robin quickly turned away from the grave, after setting a communicator by the tomb. Each Titan agreed to set one thing of value on the tomb, that would signify the times they had together.

The communicator that was placed, was the first one that he had used, and broken. It was smashed by accident during a transformation, since it was not adapted to the morphing physiology. Now, it laid as a fixer, to tie between the afterlife.

Cyborg motioned Starfire forward, as the large man was still unable to speak. Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, and stepped forward.

"On my planet, it was custom to not cry during a funeral, as dying was a sign of a warriors job done well. However, I cannot withhold that tradition here. It is too sad. I wish that it was not so, losing you here. When we won, I was quick to celebrate, and that was my flaw. I should have been alert. Slade was tricky, and persistent. If he was to loose, he would loose by taking one down. I always heard the expression "Take a knife for you", but I figured no man on this planet was hero enough to do it. But you prove me wrong. You saved her life, at the cost of your own. You, are a hero. Please, do not forget us in the life of after, as we will never forget you. Good-bye, friend."

Starfire allowed her old speech habit back in, using friend instead of his name. No one blamed her, as saying his name remained incredibly painful. Just thinking it called for tears. Starfire went next to Robin, and put her head in his shoulder, and began shuddering with more tears. He quietly comforted her. Remaining on the tomb, was a stuffed toy, one of a bird. The first transformation she saw of his, and the one that brought her the most joyous memories.

_Do you feel cold, and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness, and frustration, and let it go_

_Let it go..._

Raven looked sadly at Cyborg, who was still wreaked with sobs. Slowly, she stepped up to the tomb, and looked sadly at it.

"Oh how I wish it weren't so. Never could I imagine this. I didn't imagine any of this. But you always did like throwing curves at me. This one, I hated. Why'd you go and do that, huh? I could've died instead of you, and at least this city would be able to live again! But no! You needed to go and... and, a-and... just... die. You left us in a bad spot. Me in a bad spot. As weird as this sounds, I loved you. Seeing you cold now, it hurts too much. I loved you, and all I want, is for you to warm up. Can't you? For me? Please..." She whispered, before falling down in a helpless fit of tears.

Cyborg slowly helped her up, and when she was moved with him, an aluminum heart canister, the exact one he wanted to give to Terra, remained. To her, it was perfect, because it showed her broken heart like the one he had.

Cyborg wanted to say near nothing, but spoke regardless.

"Slade did wrong man. It shouldn't be you there, and this whole shouldn't even be here. I know saying I wish you were back, ain't gonna bring you back, but I do. I do wish you were here man. Then, we wouldn't need all these tears. I don't really have anything more to say, since I'm gonna break down in tears in a sec, so here." He laid down the only thing that seemed suitable.

A picture.

Of all the Titans together. Raven was smiling, Cyborg was smiling, Starfire and Robin were smiling.

And he was smiling.

"Well little buddy, I guess... I guess this is good-bye." Cyborg said, and everyone bowed their heads.

"Good-bye..." A quiet voice caused them to look up, but be met with nothing.

They all looked around, confused by what they heard, excluding Raven.

She smiled slightly, and whispered into the wind,

"Good-bye Beast Boy." Knowing her words would be answered, she closed her eyes, and listened.

"Good-bye... Rae..."

_Do you feel cold, and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go_

_Let_

_It_

_Go..._

_~Rest in Peace Kai_

_You will be eternally missed, but not once forgotten. We will honor you're last wish, and let go. Let go of the sadness, let go of this frustration, and live the life, because that's what you want.  
><em>


End file.
